NonExistent Infatuation
by DelightfulHearts
Summary: Isa Hotashi, a teenager who had an unforgettable past, now lives a pessimistic life. He was asked to get an autograph of the beloved but arrogant model, Lea Kokoro. Isa does not like Lea, but Lea refuses to let it go. Lea's top priority is to change that.
1. Accept the Facts

**AN: **So this was my Fiction Writing Final and I got a 96 on this, so I assume it's pretty good. For this story I decided to mix the personality of Isa and Saix and I thought it would be sort of interesting. As of right now I have an idea where this story is going, but sort of unsure how it will turn out in the end. I'm open to any suggestions.

_Disclaimer: _I don't so don't any Kingdom Hearts so do accuse me for anything. These characters are simply used for my enjoyment. :)

_**Warning: **Yaoi (Male on Male) maybe present in this story. So if you don't like it, would you kindly leave. Thank you._

* * *

><p><strong>February 2<strong>**nd****, 2010**

_The death of Miku and Kyoya Hotashi happened yesterday, February 1, 2010 on Market Street, Hollow Bastion. A speeding car sped through a red light when pedestrians were walking by and the couple happened to be the victims of this accident. No suspects were ever found and sadly may never be found due to the lack of information. The license plate had not been identified nor the type of car. The Hotashi's young sixteen year old son is now forced to move to an orphanage because no relatives have been found. Please offer your condolences for this misfortunate happening and pray for the best for Isa._

Isa sighed as he lazily tossed the year old newspaper on the coffee table that was cluttered by old clothing magazines. It was the anniversary of his parent's death and he felt that sadness and loneliness begin to creep up on him. His life changed over the past year. He was adopted by a kind family of three, a very sweet angelic mother, spoiling father and a sister the same age as him, Olette. Even though it's been a year it was still hard calling his adoption parents Mom or Dad because it felt like he was replacing his real parents. Isa's personality began to change, he had a very uncaring attitude when it came to other people aside from his family and had slight dislike of people. Some of his friends even began to see a different side to him, the side where happiness seemed to be gone and was replace with negativity. Not that he was mean to his friends, he was just pessimistic.

"Isa," snapping out of his angst trance he saw his sister stand in front standing with two legs together, arms behind her back as she gave an innocent sincere smile. "Hey um," Olette cocked her head to one side making her wavy chocolate hair bounce that added to her vibrant merriment.

"What is it?" Isa brushed his blue bangs back as he looked at the giddy girl who was tugging at the end on her orange floral t-shirt.

"Well it's just, uh, I was wondering if you could go get an autograph of Lea Kokoro tomorrow." Olette's emerald eyes twinkled as the name of a model passed her pink gummy lips. Quickly she walked around the table taking a seat on the cloudy blue couch, legs tucked under her as she grabbed his pale hand tightly in anticipation.

"Olette I don't know… I'm honestly not in the mood to-"

"Please Isa, you've been bumming all week and you need to get out."

"You know I have my reasons… Anyways why don't you go?" Isa leaned towards the coffee table beginning to organize the mess of magazines and stacking them in to neat piles.

"I know, I know, but I can't because I have to go to karate tomorrow and Hayner is expecting me to be there. He already gave me a lecture for cutting class once."

There was a few seconds of silence of what might have been internalized battles of refusing or accepting. Isa sighed in defeat as he picked up a magazine, "I can't believe you're making me see this dumbass." Isa pointed to the cover that had Lea wearing a black coat unzipped and shirtless underneath with black skinny jeans, and on each side of him were two girls.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Olette hugged her brother tightly almost squeezing all the air out of him. "Be at the Moogle shop tomorrow at noon."

**:..:..:..:..:..:**

A line of crazed fans spanned out from one block to the next. It was a sunny day in the city of Hollow Bastion, but rain or shine the same people would be in their same spot in line. Isa intolerantly stood fifth in line out of thousands. He didn't recognize anyone from the Eastern side of the city, which slightly disappointed him because there was no one to talk to. His arms felt heavy and at any minute his legs would give in and crumble right beneath him from the four hours of standing. He had woken up early for this event so he didn't have to waste his valuable day. Of all days though, this had to be the one taken up by uselessness and annoyance, and he had better things to do than see that 'oh so amazing' Lea Kokoro. It was a good thing Isa was nice to his family.

It was almost another hour of standing outside in the windy weather, and Isa made several attempts to swat away his long blue hair that constantly tried to cling to his face. He brushed his bangs back, he hated them down. A fleeting look at his watch was followed by a groan when he found out it was already one in the afternoon. But just before he was about to go in a rage of bantering in his mind a scrawny looking man opened the doors that seemed like some sort of gateway to hell. Yet it was like heaven because the faster he got an autograph the faster he could haul his ass out of there.

As he walked through the door he was handed a photo of Lea Kokoro in his famous pose, a seductive smirk with a thumbs up, other hand in his brown khaki shorts and flaming spiky hair slicked back. Isa scoffed to himself, it was all a publicity act. He honestly didn't see anything special about him. Every corner he heard the name of Lea or his nickname Axel, which was really ridiculous. It was just his name scrambled with an **X **in it. It was like Isa changing his name to Saïx. The cockiness, the arrogance, it was people like Lea who got him mad, people who have no respect for others but themselves. Averting his eyes from the paper he saw the entire room hanging with posters and life sized cardboard cutouts of the annoying celebrity model. His nose scrunched in utter incredulity when he saw the price of one of those things, $29.99. It shocked him how some people would actually purchase that piece of shit of hard paper.

Distant screeches of fangirls bled through the windows. Bright flashes caused his black pupils to shrink making his yellow colored irises to look like two large golden yolks of an egg. Isa annoyingly chewed on his bottom lip tasting the metallic blood, unsure of how much longer he could handle this. He looked at the front of line hoping to see the possibility that someone out there he disliked was present. But no, there was only a contemptible wooden table with shitty no-named brand pens and markers. Another minute of waiting and Isa was about to go up to the security guard and tell-

"Yooooo My fellow fans," The flaming red headed celebrity ran out from behind the blue velvety curtains with a peace sign in each hand. The screaming from inside the building made the blue haired teen's ears bleed. "Bet all ya guys were worried about me, just had some wardrobe issues out in the back, but alls good now!" A quick chuckle slipped past his thin lips as he popped the collar of his tight crimson leather jacket and pulled an orange checkered scarf out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans. He quickly tied it around his neck, "Now let's get to meeting and signing!" Lea hopped off the mini stage and dived into the leather cushioned chair, kicking up his feet on to the table as he tapped the tips of the back high tops.

"Such a fake," Isa mumbled to himself in irritation. Every three minutes he was bumped up a place in line and was beginning to get curious of what would happen if someone slugged him in the nose. It would probably make the wimp cry. Isa zipped up his blue expensive express sweater and placed one hand in to his beige corduroys as he walked to the table.

"Yeah uh, could you please make this out to Olette." He nonchalantly threw the photo of Lea on the table as he looked around ignoring the celebrity. Emerald eyes where fixated on him which made him exceedingly uncomfortable. Isa raised a brow as he brushed his falling blue bangs back clearing his throat, "Can I help you?"

"Your name's Olette?" Lea leaned back on his chair balancing only on the two back legs of the seat as he fiddled with the frays of fabric on the ends of the scarf and snorted to himself. "That's a girl's name."

"My name is not —Olette sir. It's for my sister," A light scowl grew on the pale lips of Isa's, but Lea's expression never changed, just the cocky smirk that remained embedded on his face. It was like he was purposely trying to piss him off.

"And you _don't_ want an autograph."

"No… Not really," Isa turned his head to the side towards the window as he gave a quick shrug of the shoulders.

"I mean c'mon just look at me," Lea stood from his seat and motioned his hands over his body like he was some grand prize. "Amazing, sexy and totally awesome, I bet you want one," Lea grabbed an extra photo from a pile, "Who am I making this baby out to?" The celebrity leaned over his picture with a marker in his hand waiting to hear the others answer.

"_I_ don't want one."

Lea froze with his hands opening, marker falling off the table and rolling off the side on to the tiled floor. "W-What do you mean you don't want one? Are you saying you don't like me?" The spiky red head placed a hand over his heart in utter shock and 'hurt.'

"If that's what you think… Anyways autograph please," Isa extended his hand out to hurry up the model.

"Wait, do you like me?"

"Dude just get over it," Lea's face looked like it shrunk, left eye twitching as his mouth dramatically fell. Brushing his hair back Isa felt an internal smirk begin to grow, "Stop being a baby. You're acting like you're asking me out or something, and quite frankly it's creeping me out… Now I would like to have the autograph for my sister please."

Shrugging in defeat Lea was left speechless as he took the photo of himself and sadly signed his signature. Isa tapped his toe impatiently as he waited for the model to finish up, and when he was finished Isa took a look at the signature. "You can _keep_ mine," the average teen handed back the secret autograph that was stacked behind Olette's. "Nice try though," A spin on the heels Isa walked away with accomplishment.

"Wait, what's your name!" Lea desperately shouted from across the room. Isa didn't bother to look back but instead he gave him the simple finger with a smile that went across his face.

:..:..:..:..:..:..:

Only a few people were present in the Eastern side of Hallow Bastion, most were familiar with Isa who received the occasional 'Hi.' Majority of the shops were vacant, some just gave up and went closed for the day. Who would've thought that one kid celebrity could change the entire environment of such a small part of the city. The park was empty, except for the only the fluttering butterfly or scurrying chipmunk ran by. The colorful tulips and daisies made a melodic swoosh as the wind passed by, and over those sounds the soothing gurgle echoed through out the circular landscape of the tiny park. The only things that added life were two young average teens divulging themselves in their favorite sea salt ice-cream.

"Did you get it?" Olette walked down the stairs that came in to the park and ran to her brother. Taking a bite out of the frozen treat Isa got off the bench with the picture in his hand.

"Here, it was a pain in the ass to get but… Whatever," Isa mumbled as he kicked the random pebble on the ground.

"You're the best Isa, sorry about that. How was he?" She eagerly leaned in waiting for some juicy answers.

"Well… How should I put this," Isa just went out with it, "He's an arrogant dumbass."

"Oh."

"Oh? He was trying to make me get an autograph of him. Seriously how pathetic is that?" Taking a seat back on the stone bench he continued, "And what's even funnier is that he was completely shocked that I didn't like him."

Olette laughed almost choking on the ice-cream, "Sounds kind of ridiculous but hey, he's hot and got an autograph from him. Now I got something to brag about."

"And you can brag about how your brother totally told him off."

"Yeah," She giggled as she checked her phone for the time. "Hey Isa, I'm heading home. You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll stay here for a bit. Clear my mind. You go ahead, I'll see you later."

"Kay, I'll see you at home." Olette gave her brother a tight hug, "and again thank you. Hope it made your day… well interesting."

"I guess," Isa sighed as she went back up the stairs that went to the same direction of their home. He was left alone Isa walked down the brick road kicking the occasional pebble that stood in the way of his foot. He finished off the rest of the ice-cream carefully inspecting the popsicle stick to see if he got the **WINNER **sign on it. He really did wonder what he would get if he won. Tossing the wooden stick into the trash located at the corner of the street he noticed that he was in front of his old house. The place was still for sale, the flowers that where once in the front were now replaced with shrubs and bushes. The building was painted white instead of red. In the window where so many memories of Christmases, birthdays, and parties had been were all gone, and now only the grayish paint on the walls covered those reminiscences.

Isa walked to the old wooden steps and took a seat as he buried his hands in to his palm. Only a single tear fled down his cheek when he thought of those times with his family. He felt so… broken. He couldn't even cry properly. He felt as if he couldn't escape this sadness, there was something that always reminded him. He blamed himself for their death, if only he hadn't asked them to for that sweater. Looking at the sweater he was wearing he made a staggering breath as he remembered that it was the last thing his parents got him. And to think that they never actually handed it to him made him feel even worse.

Isa noticed the street lights beginning to flicker on one by down the street. He looked up at the sky seeing the yellow crescent shaped moon almost at its zenith. It made him feel isolated… alone… It didn't occur it was beginning to get late. He weakly got off the steps to walk down the street but he quickly stopped when he heard a shoe scuff against the gritty ground. Isa slowly turned around face still low and noticed the familiar black high tops. He saw Lea Kokoro stand there with both of his hands in his pocket with an expression that bled out 'found ya!'

"Uhm, holy shit? How the fuck did you know where I was?" Isa took a step back with wide eyes, ready for anything to lunge for him.

"Well I have my ways." Like the cocky guy he was, Lea swipped his thumb under his nose with a sniff.

"Okay... Well what the hell do you want?" Isa squeezed his hands in to fists as the model took two steps towards him.

"I want an answer. What is it that you don't like about me?"

"Dude, why does it fucking matter? I just don't fucking like you! I bet I'm not the only person in this world who thinks that to! So just get away and except the fact that I don't like you! I'm not in the mood for your shit!" Isa angrily stomped off in to the direction of his house which was a few houses down.

Slicking his gelled hair back Lea half ran half walked towards Isa. "Not until I know why," he placed a concern hand on Isa's shoulder as if there was something wrong with him. The average teen fevently threw the other's hand off his shoulder leaving Lea both hands in the air as if he was shocked from angry attitude. "What the hell man, not cool."

"No you're not cool. You stalked me or hired someone to stalk or whatever, so you can get me to like you. Pathetic! Just leave me the fuck alone!" One step was made towards Isa who threateningly pointed a finger up with squinting evil eyes, "Make one more fucking step and I swear I'll make you regret it."

"But I need to know."

"I don't care."

"But-"

"You have three seconds to walk that way," Isa pointed in the opposite direction of his home as began to search ideas to get away. The eyes Lea grew as he nervously and debatingly chewed on his bottom lip. He looked back then towards Isa who still had the threatening golden orbs glaring back at him and a scowl that looked ready to bite.

"One," Isa put up his index finger.

"Not until-" The young celebrity was practically jumping in his spot, throwing a tantrum like a baby.

"Two."

"Stop that."

"Better move your fucking ass." The yellow eyes pierced through Lea's whole being, but he never gave in, he want-needed to know.

"Why don't you-"

His eyes squinted as he looked at the red crimson head boy, "Three," Isa sprinted down the street towards his home, "holy shit it's Lea Kokoro!" Crowds of people came bursting out of their houses, screaming with excitement. They formed a wall of bodies that blocked Lea from escaping, obscuring his view of Isa. As for the average old teen, he was safe... safe in the sweet sanctuary of his home and he hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>So tell me what you thought, I'd like to know. Please, Please, Please Review. I would very much appreciate it :)

- A quick thing I'd like to add. So I noticed something. Yeah Isa's eyes are like a stone blue (wtf?) and I was like noooooo! But why the hell is Saix's eyes yellow? Meh whatever.

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. ~ Love,**_ Delightful. Hearts_

**_My Prayers Go Out To Japan. _**


	2. Update  1

Hey fellow readers. So I'm out of that hell hole called writer's block. And not only that from the looong update, I've just been busy with artwork and university applications. Anyways I just want to let you know that I'm still here and will update this soon. I miss you all!

Lot's of love, DelightfulHearts 3


End file.
